Stephanie Once a vamp, always a vamp
by Silvystrand
Summary: One year has past since Stephanie was turned into a vampire and life is hard. She has lost most hope, and believes death is the way to solve her problems, until a unsuspecting friend shows up
1. Chapter 1

(Ahh ahh, ahh ahh)

There ain't a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know, I know

* * *

When I first became a vampire, Blood was all I thought about, the craving took over me, it ruined my life. Blood was an irresistible taste, sweet on my tongue. I killed a few people I loved. But it soon came as instinct to get over it. It was good to run my life once more, but I missed what I once had. I once had a normal boyfriend. How I would do anything for him, I would kill myself for him.

As I sat on a rock, the ocean crashing around me, I smelt the stinging salt scent crash into my nose, along with the scent of stale blood. I sighed, resisting the urge to go after it, but my will was stronger then my thirst. But not all the time so life as a vampire wasn't all that great. I had read Twilight and the rest of the series up to Eclipse earlier that day, and i could compare. Adults said it was fantasy genre, with its werewolves and vampires. But it wasn't, it was a real, true story. I closed my eyes and let my tears build up and come down my face. I wasn't as safe as the rest of those monsters, I was alone, and surrounded.

Alone.

Surrounded.

I buried my hands into my face. What was i supposed to do? Run like i always had? No.

The tears ran down my face faster and faster until I felt someone pick me up. The person swung me up into their arms and whispered in my ear,

"It's all right Stephanie" the voice said. Whoever it was kissed my neck, so it was a boy holding me, "Your safe with me" Whoever held me in his arms, held me tightly and with a strong grip, as if I was a doll. This reminded me of Bella and Edward. BellaxEdward. I loved the couple.

The person began to run. I felt the wind beat at my face and I realized that this 'person' wasn't a person at all, no human could run this fast. _This was a vampire._

_

* * *

  
_

_As the darkness left my skin, it shone, like little diamonds. His breath hung in the air, his beautiful scent hung in it..._

* * *

_**Hoped you liked the first chapter of this story! **_

_**The starting part is a verse from Spotlight (Twilight mix) by MuteMath. Then my story followed by a quote of my friend's.**_


	2. Eric?

What do ya say? What do ya say?

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes. She saw the face of her carrier. This boy's face was gorgeous, even more gorgeous then anything. This boy's face was pale, and his dark brown long hair flowed behind him. Like Jacobs. Or James. She shivered. The boy looked down; his eyes were a sparkly green. She looked into them, shocked. Normally a vampire's eyes were golden or ember.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" he asked. Reality hit her, she had no idea who this person was.

"Who are you?" she snapped. By now the tears had dried up, and she stared at the boy's face. He looked at her astounded,

"You don't remember me?" She shook her head and he sighed, "Eric" he said. Stephanie closed her eyes, searching for the name Eric. Eric? She knew a couple Erics. One she knew in grade school. One was a cousin. One who had been her best friend and she had bitten...

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Eric brought her closer,

"Being a vampire is fun" he said. He began to run faster. Where were they running? Stephanie looked around. She realised she wasn't at the beach, but running through a grass field. A forest wrapped around the field, as if it hugged it. Soon they got closer to the forest, Stephanie began to get frightened. What was he going to do?

He edged closer and closer towards the woods, which seemed to darken at each moment. Stephanie shivered. Eric began to slow down going from a run to a jog to a walk. Stephanie struggled in his arms slightly, but he kept his grip on her. Then he stopped. They were in a clearing. Eric placed her down gently. As her feet touched the ground he let her go, and when she looked over, he was leaned against a tree, looking at her. He smiled. She looked around.

The clearing was pretty. Around her was a forest filled with trees, which branches seemed to stretch up to the sky. Little bushes with red berries sat in a ring around the clearing and little animals scurried around. Dirt and wet wood, from a recent downpour, littered the ground. And what captivated her most was him. The sunlight coming through the trees didn't touch him, while she stood in the midst of it. She stepped forward into the darkness but another ray of light came as she stepped forward again. As the darkness left her skin, it shone, like little diamonds. Eric's breath hung in the air, his beautiful scent hung in it. She stepped towards him again.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Stephanie shook her head,

"I'm a vampire too" she said. Suddenly Eric's movements blurred as he came at her and looked her in the eye.

"But are you afraid?" he softly growled in a playful tone. Stephanie smiled,

"Yes" she said. _And the vampire smiled_.  


* * *

_  
_

_His voice hushed and his tone of beauty disappeared. With the thirsted look in his eye he crouched down and stalked his prey, like a tiger or lion would. I gasped and he lunged._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2! Hope you like it! Though my stories seem kinda wierd....**_


End file.
